


they don't know that we know

by xktsuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, Cute Liam Dunbar, Cute Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Cute Theo Raeken, Domestic Fluff, Endgame Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Liam Dunbar & Scott McCall Friendship, Liam Dunbar & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Liam Dunbar Loves Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar is Theo Raeken's Anchor, M/M, Oblivious Liam Dunbar, Oblivious Theo Raeken, Pack Dynamics, Post-Canon, Theo Raeken Loves Liam Dunbar, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Theo Raeken is Part of the Pack, Theo Raeken is a Softie, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xktsuki/pseuds/xktsuki
Summary: the five times someone in the pack finds out about their relationship and the one they don't have to hide
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135





	they don't know that we know

**Author's Note:**

> i should probably be focusing on college, but here i am with one more thiam story. well, priorities!!

**Melissa**

Melissa had already gotten used to the life of werewolf drool, thank you very much. So when she sheltered Alec and Theo in her home at Scott's request, she already knew how to deal with young people. 

They got along very well - which was a surprise to everyone - they always helped with things from home and got along well at school. Theo was a particularly good person to spend time with. The problem was that no one had warned her that she too would have to deal with teenagers in denial.

She let a sigh come out when she heard the noise of something falling from Alec's room, where the "pack of puppies," as Stiles had once called them, were gathered playing video games.

"Hey, you supernatural teenagers, don't test my totally unsupernatural patience." She screamed from the kitchen, getting an apology chorus and Alec's voice telling the boys to behave.

"Do you need any help?" Melissa jumped when she heard Liam's voice from the hall. She turned her body over to face Liam and Theo standing side by side. 

"I thought you guys were up there enjoying a Saturday afternoon off." She said laughing. 

"We were. Till the little wolf here got mad and got kicked out of the room and I, like a couple, got kicked out together." Theo replied bitterly, as he moved to the side of the oldest, picked up one of the vegetables and started cutting. 

"It's not my fault." Liam said by inflating his cheeks and stopping next to Theo, watching the boy. 

They stood there, with Liam making some random jokes, Theo rolling his eyes trying to hold a laugh and Melissa laughing openly. 

And well, like the good mother she was, she noticed certain things. Like Liam casually taking the strands of hair that fell into Theo's eyes and that made the chimera blush and look toward her, hoping she wouldn't see it. Or how Theo tried to teach Liam to cut a few things, putting his hand on top, and failing miserably, but it caused a smile in both of them. 

"Melissa, why are you smiling?" Theo asked, at some point, getting a slap from Liam, "Why did you do it, dickhead?"

"You can't ask people why they're smiling." Liam replied as if it was obvious, "That's rude, you asshole."

"It's nothing." She responded fondly, watching the couple argue fondly.

**Scott and Stiles**

When they were in town, everyone would gather at Scott's for lunch and they would stay there for the rest of the afternoon, talking and being the big family they always were. And it was obvious that Scott would have to invent that he wanted Liam to get there first. 

Now the two young men were sitting in the kitchen, waiting for the youngest to come, watching Melissa cut a few things. Stiles moved her eyes to the big window, seeing a truck parked across the street. 

"Liam finally got to steal a truck?" Stiles said standing up and shoving his face in the window.

"What?"

They moved away from the window quickly when Theo looked up at them and Melissa laughed. Scott jumped up when he heard the noise coming from the door and ran to answer it. 

“Hey Scott, Stiles!” Liam said happily and threw herself into the arms of both boys, who squeezed him, almost lifting the boy off the floor and pulling him a bit into the house.

"Theo didn't want to come, but I dragged him." He stopped next to the chimera. "We brought ice cream." 

Scott followed the youngest's movements, as he placed his body very close to Theo, making his shoulders rub and his smell of chemicals seemed too happy. He blinked his eyes.

"Come in, come in." Scott made space for the other two to come in and received an angry look from Stiles.

“Why does Liam carry Theo everywhere anyway?" Stiles said "I thought it was a father, son and Stiles program!”

"Will you tell me you didn't notice?" He whispered back. 

Scott looked at Stiles with one eyebrow raised, trying to keep his face serious. Stiles rolled her eyes and moved her head slowly, catching Theo and Liam side by side laughing at something Melissa said. Liam laughed exaggeratedly, banging his body on Theo's chest, and Theo threw little punches in the Beta's arm. They looked happy. 

"I don't believe it." Stiles' scream came out fine, catching the attention of the others "Liam, you little bastard, I can't believe you don’t tell us abo..."

Scott put his hand in his mouth, interrupted the small momentary outbreak, his gaze falling on the two teenagers and how they were kind of hugging. 

"He meant he didn't believe you brought the cream ice cream instead of flakes." The alpha said and Stiles inflated his cheeks. "But we don't care. Because we love you and if that's what you want, we support you." He ended with a smile. 

Liam blinked a couple of times and after a few minutes he let out a loud scream jumping up close to Theo and falling flat on his face. Theo slapped his forehead muttering something that Scott understood as "Really? Why him?" and Melissa looked at her son with that loving look. 

**Mason (+ Nolan)**

Mason stretched out his body, leaning against Liam's bed, and stared at his friend for long seconds, making Liam feel stalked. He rolled his eyes towards his best friend and Mason rolled his eyes back. 

"What do you want?" Liam asked. 

"You have a hickey. Why do you have a hickey on your neck?" Mason whispered accusingly.

Even though he wasn't a werewolf, Mason could smell the anxiety coming from the blond and how he tried not to look away. The other two in the room, Nolan and Theo, stared at them in confusion. 

"I don't have a hickey." Liam just said, shrinking his neck. He could hear Theo let out a fine grunt. 

"Of course you do." Mason responded by trying to sound serious, "Let me see."

"No!" Liam screamed as Mason pushed his head to the side.

"I did it! That's a hickey. Who did this to you?"

Liam stared at Mason who was still hovering over you, pulling his shirt down a bit, trying to see the stain a bit better. He felt Liam give up trying to fight him, moving his gaze quickly to Theo, who was half red. Which was enough to make Mason let him go and shout. 

"I knew it! I fucking knew it!" He screamed from the ground and pointed a finger at Nolan's face. "I don't believe that you guys lied to us this whole time! You owe me 10 bucks!"

**Sheriff**

Noah stared at the papers with regular sighs. He, Parrish, Liam and Theo were sitting in the sheriff's office, looking at some documents and books about a possible supernatural attack in the last two weeks. 

He had called the two teenagers in to help him out, Theo going over to the house with Parrish in the afternoon, and he and Liam spent the whole afternoon stuck in the office reading about possible suspects. The other two arrived a few hours ago telling him how complete a mess the house was, either for the furniture or for the mess of chemical smells that Theo sniffed. 

"We didn't find much. I smelled a deep scent of fear, I think we have to focus on that." Theo said, throwing himself next to Liam. 

After long hours of reading and rereading documents, the only really concrete thing Noah could define was that Liam was a complete disaster when it came to doing research. His eyes were lifted from the big pile of paper when a grumble came from the teenagers' direction. 

He raised an eyebrow when he noticed that Liam was almost completely asleep on the shoulder of the chimera, he could even see a line of drool falling on the open books, but Theo didn't really seem to care.

As he concentrated on the bestiary in front of him, his hands made a light cuddle in the Beta's hair, causing Liam to lean a little in his direction. It was something completely unconscious, as if they did it all the time. 

The Sheriff released a nasal laugh, attracting Parrish's attention. He just shook one hand, making the other cop hold a laugh when he looked at the couple. Really, teenagers were lousy at covering things up.

**Corey and Alec**

Corey looked at Alec's notebook, seeing that the younger boy hadn't finished the exercises, but made several faces in place.

"Really Alec? You said you were gonna do those!" He said, getting a twinkle in the eye, "You've finally arrived."

Corey said when he saw Theo coming running. The older boy was panting, his hair messed up and his clothes dented. 

"Sorry. Mrs. Martin held me in her last class." Theo said as he sat on one of the benches and threw the notebooks on the table "Now that I'm here you can stop drawing in the notebook, Alec."

The beta rolled his eyes, but obeyed the chimera command, dropping the drawing pencil and starting to copy an exercise from the book. Corey held back a laugh when Theo let out an angry grunt with Alec.

They managed to stay quiet for twenty minutes, with Alec wandering between Theo and him asking questions, and everything was quietly normal. Until the beta started sniffing the air. 

"What?" Corey was the first to notice. 

"Funny, I can smell Liam." Alec said "Its annoying."

Theo, who was copying something in his notebook, stopped what he was doing, wrinkled his forehead and moved his gaze at them. He gave them a nervous smile. 

"He hasn't been here in a moment." Corey said reflecting. 

"I-I think it's probably just a impression." Theo just said.

Alec and Corey looked at their friend, who had covered the body with the book. Corey shook his head, looking at the boy before turning his attention to the notebook itself. They were still a few seconds in silence, before Alec restarted sniffing the air. 

"Can you stop?" Corey asked, pissed off. 

"I can't." Alec replied, "It's that horrible perfume of his!"

"It's not that bad." Corey heard Theo murmuring. 

But apparently, Alec felt pulled in Theo's direction. The boy stretched over the table, sniffing the air for a few seconds before pulling out the big book the chimera was wearing to cover her face, revealing Theo wearing a red T-shirt that Corey had seen a million times. 

In Liam. Who was wearing that shirt all that morning because Corey remembered very well a Mason bitching about Liam not being able to eat properly after dirtying the shirt with a sauce. 

"I don't believe that!" Corey said to Theo. 

"Right?! How can Theo wear his shirt? The perfume is hor..."Alec said, before he closed his mouth and looked indignant at Theo, "I don't believe it!"

Theo finished that study session by hitting his head in his books and cursing at his teenage hard-on. 

**The one they don't have to pretend**

"Remind me again why I'm here?" Theo asked, parking the truck in front of the vet clinic. 

"Because you're a member of the pack, you were the last one to see the hunters' house yesterday and you're my boyfriend." Liam said, taking off his belt and jumping out of the driver's seat. 

"Still thinking about the last one." Theo said with a smile on his side. 

"You're annoying."

Theo rolled his eyes laughing and jumping out of the seat, walking to Liam's side. Beta stared at him for a few seconds, until he stretched out his hand and pulled a strand of hair from his face. 

"You need to cut your hair." 

"Look who's talking." He saw Liam rolling his eyes and stretching his hand out to him, who was readily accepted. 

Liam opened the door of the clinic with a push, listening to his friends' voices from the background. The two held a laugh when they heard Mason's voice complaining about Nolan not stopping touching Deaton's things.

"Finally! Don't you know what the alarm clock is?" Mason uttered it to them when they announced the arrival. 

"I think they were more busy with other things." Lori replied with a malicious smile. 

The other friends looked at them, holding hands together. Theo felt his face warming up so intently, but disguised himself by pulling Liam in front of him and shoving his face into the beta's hair. Liam laughed low, shrinking into the arms of the chimera. 

"It's not like you guys didn't know and bet on it." He said.

Mason and Nolan raised their defeated arms, Corey and Alec laughed and Deaton just shook his head holding a sigh. Theo laughed and Liam felt his heart warm. In the end, everything was fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! comments/kudos are always appreciated ❤


End file.
